How To Be A Maid Peasant Style
by Master Lique
Summary: Elaine has sent a letter to the Trancy House and was making her way there like a little kid. She'll fight people who mess with her and her peasant's garden and livestock. She enjoys braking stuff, locked doors, and slapping rich people. Alois hates her guts but deals with it anyways after getting slapped multiple times as a first impression. I do not own Black Butler!
1. Step 1: Slap The Baby

**I've been imagining ideas for this interesting story, not sure if i want want romance or not. But on the bright side, I might update faster.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

~ Master L

* * *

Step 1: Make An Impression

A tall young lady was skipping through a green forest singing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' which sounded like a ten year old singing. She was yelling really loudly and jumping over streams and scaring the mess out of strolling animals. She wore a brown peasant's dress with white cloth covering her bust. She had a black bandana over her curly orange hair and brown boots. She she stopped skipping and looked at the sunny blue sky. She smiled big and screamed. "I'M GOING TO TRANCES TODAY! YEAAAH!" a started running. She also was accompanied with a duffle bag and a basket full of spam and rice balls (don't care if the 1800s didn't have spam) and cheesecakes. She ran faster and skidded to a halt in front of a very large mansion. _Trancy House..._ The girl shivered with excitement and yelled again, but crazily louder and grabbed onto what had to be a doorknob on the gate.. "**ALOIS TRANCY YOU'RE NEWEST MAID HAS ENTERED TH SCENE-**" The door was locked. "Eh? Eeeehhhh!?" She yanked the doorknob. "_Locked_?" The brown-haired girl got mad got mad and kicked the little gate door open. "Hah, that's better-"

"OI ROBBER! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Something grabbed her from behind and slammed her on the ground, locking her arm behind her back. "OW! You're hurting me Mister-uh... butler?" The girl's face turned blue when she saw a black suited butler looming over its prey. A blonde boy with blue eyes came stomping over and stepped on her bandana'd head. "What were you trying to do kicking my gate open you little bitch!" The cried, "I'm not a robber I sent you a letter and a picture of myself as proof!" Now she started crying like a baby. "I JUS WANNED DAH PAY MY HOUSE REN' AND BY MORE FOOOD! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her watery tears leaked under the blondes shoes and he yelled. "Agh! You got your _stupid_ tears all over me you little!" The butler lifted the crying peasant up and lead her through the gate. "I want that bitch dead! You didn't even give me time to send a refusal back before you broke into my property!" The blonde stomped off, throwing a hissy fit over the "disgusting water" that got on his "newest shoes".

The girl's hazel eyes watered again and she screamed and punched the butler in the face just to sit across from him to cry again. "Spoiled rich kids are so mean! Stupid Alois!" The black butler's glasses had broken and he sighed, obviously angry. "Young lady, might I ask," He reached into his pocket and pulled out another pair with circular lens. " what business you have with his highness?" He looked at her with sharp bronze eyes. The girl shivered and nodded no like she just saw a murder scene. "How about your name?" He put the glasses on after taking unnecessary time cleaning them. "You look like a nerd." He stood up and held out his hand. The hazel girl stood up by herself and picked up her duffle bag and basket. She turned back around and bowed wiping away tears. "My name is Elaine. Elaine Fiddler." She laughed. The butler was confused. _Is there something on my face?_ "You are laughing because...?" She laughed even louder and grabbed her stomach. "AHA!AHAHAHA Oh my God I'm dying! I'M DYI-HIHHIIHING!" She fell still laughing hard. She pointed behind him to the triplet servants, Timber, Thompson and Canterbury, writing messages through paper on the glass. The butler turned away from the LOL'er and glared. The last message was "Claude's mom is so ugly, when she entered an ugly contest they said "No professionals" ". The three shivered and ran off. The girl was now finished laughing. "Nice name, _Claude_." she said smiling big again. He shot a glare at her making her sweat drop and blue up again. "Sorry! For laughed I mean." She bowed again and hugged him. She whispered in his ear. "I also can't afford you new glasses." He gripped her shoulders and pulled her off him. "AH! Wait! I didn't get the chance to pick and flowers yet!"

* * *

"I thought I told you I wanted her dead, Claude." Alois crossed his arms angry. Elaine was making an awkward and shy face and trying to his her smiled as much as possible. Because Claude told her the servants aren't allowed to make eye contact with Alois, Elaine could only admire the "pretty floor pictures". "Hey stupid! Tell me your name!"

"HAH!?" She snapped out of staring at the floor like and idiot and looked at his face. She started sweating violently and whipped around and sulked. Alois cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you facing the opposite direction?'

"Because you don't like it when servants look at you."

"Who the hell even said you were my servant?"

"..."

"Well!?" Alois tapped his foot impatiently. "... I did." He gritted his teeth and grabbed her hair and turned her around. _AAWWW! He's baring his teeth like a puppy! So cute._ She smiled with twinkles and imaginary puppies around her. "What the hell are you smiling at?" She felt something pull her hair even more. "Ouchies! That _hurt_!" She started pulling the blonde's hair. "AHH! What are you doing pulling my hair!"

"You started it by making puppy growls at me!"

"I wasn't being a stupid dog! I WAS BEING ANGRY!"

"Well then now I'm angry!" Elaine pulled his cheeks. Alois squeezed her wrists and slapped her face. Elaine slapped him back. They started fighting. Claude pulled them apart and threw the girl on his shoulder. Alois was rubbing his cheeks and popping veins all over the place. Claude looked back at him waiting for an order. "Get her a room." He said and left, slamming the door.


	2. Step 2: Learning The Basics

**Here is chapter 2, hopefully Alois doesn't murder Elaine after this. Here's a little info thing before we move on. **

**Elaine is a peasant born and raised by her aunty in the countryside. She is average girls height of "5'9" with a very bright personality and was a trouble maker, which she got from her reckless little sister. She had hazel eyes, also known as her favorite nuts to throw at passing civilians, and wavy, usually unruly, orange hair. She tends to cry a lot when people say she smiles like she's hiding a murder scene, being insulted to the max, but gets angry and smacks someone who hits her first, which explains why she can't get a job. She works on a farm of many cows, sheep, lamb, horses, ducks pigs and other animals. She loves yelling very loud to wear birds are frightened. Her little sister had taught her how to rip pillows in a pillow fight, yell, and milk a cow without spilling milk everywhere. She had sent a letter to the Trancy Household to work as a maid to earn money, but it looks like Alois's first impression is that she was raised in the wild. She is Irish, American and British, but acts more of neither. She in strong from having to do so much weight lifting but is sensitive on the inside. When ever she's angry, she starts yelling and even cries depending on the situation. The character doesn't know what God or religion even is but knows somebody's watching her from the sky.**

**Ugh. That was hard. Well, I don't really expect anyone to read that, but I won't stop you.**

**I'm even being favorited and followed by two people already! YAY**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elaine was toured through the large house, but kept getting distracted to the ceiling, paintings and as usual, the "pretty floor pictures". "You really don't know what a carpet is do you?" Claude interrupted her thoughts and the red head nodded no really fast. "Sigh, how did you manage to get anywhere?" Claude stopped by the rail overlooking a big dining room. "... and this is the main dining hall, where guests eat." Claude looked over to Elaine and growled. "She was busy not listening and looked like she was pinching the crystals of the chandelier. "So shiny..." She tried to reach out for it and her face was pulled back and dragged away. "Hey who turned out the lights!" she started punching at the air, hitting Claude's back and legs a few times but gave up when she noticed she was being taken down some stairs. She was lead to the main entrance, where the rest of the servants, and Alois were waiting. Alois was sitting in a chair legs crossed. He saw the two coming and his face lit up. "Finally, you're back! How did she do with paying attention?" Claude still wore an angry face and dropped Elaine on the floor. "Terrible. She kept calling the carpet designs floor pictures and almost fell on the ledge admiring the chandelier. I felt I was touring a toddler." he reported.

Alois's face dropped. "Oh." and he walked past with a dropped face. It scrunched up in rage and he kicked Elaine's stomach. "Useless maid!" She stomped on her back. She got mad again and dodged his foot to kick him back like a break dancing ninja, this, hard in the nose. She got u and brushed off her dress from yesterday, and huffed crossing her arms. Alois snarled at her and flew a punch at her face, but hit the dark skinned maid instead. Elaine gasped and slapped Alois's cheek. "How dare you hit a lady you stupid rich boy!" She crushed his cheeks again and he grabbed hers. Claude fixed his glasses and grabbed the back of the fighting pairs' shirts. "Now, now. You should treat each other with more respect, especially you, Elaine Fiddler." Claude turned away and walked off, escorting Alois to the bathroom to wipe his face. "Stupid rich blonde." she grumbled. She looked at Timber, then Thompson and Canterbury. She pulled a comb out of her left "pocket" and walked over to the. She combed half of Timber's hair back, did the opposite side to Timber, then combed all of Thompson's hair back. "That's better. So who's who again?" She smiled like an idiot. The triplets whispered to each other and Elaine's eyes became white circles. "Speak up." she said and looked at Hannah. "Who are you people exactly?"

The black woman came over. This is Thompson the gardener, Timber the chef and Canterbury the house steward." Elaine looked lost. "What's a steward?"

"The one who manages finances, property and or affairs."

"What's a affair?" (she really said 'a')

"Cause of public scandal."

"What's a scandal?"

"Incidents that bring disgrace."

Elaine came to realization. "Oh! So an affair is a public scandal that people despise so they let the steward deal with it!" Hannah let her face fall in her hands. "Oh God."

"What's God?" Hannah glared at her. "Okay, okay I'm done with 30 questions now!" Elaine shielded the Demonic aura. Elaine looked around. "So, what am I doing today-" "Learning how to be a proper maid is what you're doing today!" _Oh no! The spoiled rich kid is back! In this situation, I must act natural!_ "Uh...UHUH-Tommy did it!" She pointed at Thompson who became confused. "Don't worry Elaine, you're not in trouble. You're only starting your training to become a maid. First thing's first: Uniform." Timber gave her the same dress that Hannah was wearing. "I'm STEALING!?" She started yelling. "I don't wanna got dah jail! I can't afford that!" Timber shrugged his shoulders and tossed the dress on her bandana'd head. "This is what maids wear. And you're wearing whether you like it or-"

"I don't like it."

"Just put the frigging dress on!" Alois stomped his foot. "**OKAY**!" She screamed and untied her apron. She threw it on the floor and zipped her dress down, revealing boxer-like underwear and a corset. "Woah woah woah! What the hell are you doing!?" Alois covered his eyes. "What you told me to "put the frigging dress on" and that's what I'm doing!" She finished the dress and her back. "This dress sucks." she retorted. She glanced at Hannah and covered her mouth with her hands. "What's wrong?"

* * *

"Twinsies Ms. Hannah!" Hannah sighed. "Really?" Hannah walked down a hall. "What are we doing first today, Hannah?" Elaine skipped close behind the woman. She went opened a door into a room with sunshine pooling in from a glass window. There was a huge bed full of white sheets, dresser, desk and other foreign things to the red head. "Is this _my_ room?" Elaine smiled at Hannah. "Nooo." Elaine's face dropped into a pout. "Who's room then?" Hannah matter-a-factly replied, "The head master's room." She went over to the bed. "But to today, we are cleaning up his room." Hannah sweat dropped when she saw Elaine observing her nails with her face leaning on her hand, legs crossed. "Isn't that _Alois's_ job. It's _his_ mess. He should clean it up himself. Lazy rich kids."

Hannah took her arm gently. "But we'll, well, I will be punished if we don't do our job as maids. Come on, let's start with changing the sheets." Hannah tried. Elaine hummed in thought. "Okay!" She smiled and ran to the bed, kicking her shoes off. "Wait, what are you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Elaine pounced and on the bed and jumped on it. "Yay! Bouncy, this is so fun!" She jumped higher and landed on the ground next to Hannah. "My sister and I _always_ got scolded for jumping on the bed. Why not you join Ms. Hannah?" Elaine climbed back on the bed, holding out her hand. "Um, are you sure?"

"Don't worry about Alois, Ms. hannah, this was my idea, I'll cover for us!" She smiled. Hannah looked away and smiled. "Oh, okay, I'll jump." She was about to remove her shoes until Elaine stopped her. "Just toss 'em. It's not like they're going anywhere." Hannah sighed and tossed/threw her shoes. They flew across the room and hit a glass, shattering it on the floor. Hannah's mouth went into an 'aw' shape and her hand shake. "Oh no!" Before she could do anything, Elaine yanked her on the bed and whacked her with a gigantic pillow. Hannah gasped and hit Elaine's legs with a pillow. 'What was that for?"

"Come on, lighten up! It's called pillow fighting!" Elaine laughed. Hannah smirked and put on a game face and whacked Elaine's face with the pillow. Hard. Elaine hit her back. They laughed and hit each other and burst the pillows into a million feathers and kept hitting each other with new pillows and deflating pillows. Hannah laughed and slipped on a feather. She grabbed Elaine, but took her down too. They both landed in a large head of feather, laughing out of breath. A feather landed on Elaine's nose and she picked it up. "Wow. We just hunted a _lot_ of birds." she exclaimed. Hannah giggled. "Those are from the pillows silly, not birds." Elaine's Hannah's faces went white and they looked at each other. "CRAP!" they yelled and got off the bed and realized the mess they made.

"Still plan on covering for me?" they turned white all over. "I don't think we'll get out of this one." They thought fast and Elaine opened the nearest wardrobe. "Quick we'll just stuff all the feathers and here and he'll never know!" They started grabbing load after load of endless feather and stuffed them to the ceiling of the wardrobe. Before the pile began to avalanche, Elaine and Hannah slammed the doors and leaned on it. Hannah looked down at the red head and smiled. Elaine smiled back. "That was the first time I've ever had so much fun with a peasant. Thank you." Hannah bowed. "I'm flattered but you don't have to thank me. I'm just doing my job."

"Doing your job as what?" The dark-skinned woman looked up from her bow. "Heehee. As a friend of course." She hugged the mentor. Elaine dusted the glass mess into a pan and dumped it in her apron pocket. "Uuuh... what are you doing?" Hannah looked at her pocket then at Elaine's face like she was crazy. "I'm saving it so I can make it into something." Hannah put her hands and her hips. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"A secret." Elaine winked. She went to the bed and tore the sheets off, leaving a bare mattress. Pushed the windows open and dumped the sheets, blankets and torn pillows out the windows, leaving Ms. Hannah with a what-the-fuck face. "What are you doing!?" Hannah stopped the last sheet. "What are you doing-"

"Elaaaaiineee!" Alois's voice roared from outside. Apparently, Alois was just below his room and Elaine had purposely dumbs all over his bedding on him. He fought through the fluffy whiteness and found a gutted pillow. His face showed black rage and he shrieked, "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MY PILLOWS!?**" Elaine laughed and stuck her tongue out. She closed the windows and ran into the closet. She brought out new pillows and blanket and sheets and slapped them on the bed. Hannah was already gripping a table, sulking because she knew she's get in trouble for all of that. "Hey Ms. Hannah, what's wrong?" Elaine went to the the hunched over woman. "We can leave if you list, I left him a note." hannah saw the paper.

She stood tall. "We need to get out of here before Alois re-" Before she could finish her sentence, Alois slammed the door open against the wall and looked around, like they were hiding something (like dead swans) and looked closely into Hannah's eyes. "If you want answers, Elaine started it." Hannah was looking at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. Elaine freaked out and hid under Hannah's long lavender hair. Alois pulled her hair off the girl's head and punched her head. "Don't make a fool out of me like that. It's sickening." Alois looked back at Hannah. She started whistling. Elaine played along and ended up getting the black woman heel-kicked in the back. She fell forward and Elaine punched Alois in the head.

"Don't hit girls! My Aunty says to TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT!" she yelled waving a fist in the air. Elaine helped Hannah off the floor and lead her out. Thy were laughing the whole way. "Hmph! Women!" He walked to his wardrobe, which a feather was sticking through the crack, and he pulled the knobs. Before he reacted, a mountain of feather pushed out and covered him like snow. As the feathers floated, landing softly in hair, he blew one away from the side of his vision, and screamed louder than needed.

"**ELAINE! YOU STUPID MAIDS ARE SO _DEAD_!**"

* * *

**Yes. Chapter two is done. This story has already been followed and by two people. Thank guys!**


	3. Step 3: Be A Chef Part One

**WAH! Akane _Ryuu-san_ this story its first review! Arigato gosaimas! Today a guest is coming and now Elaine is learning how to cook properly!**

**ENJOY TO YOU HEART'S CONTENT!**

* * *

Step 3: Be A Chef Part One

"HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA! Did you see the look on Alois's face!? Rich people are so **PRICELESS AAHAH**! The two ran down the hall after murdering Alois's pillows, Hannah leading the way to Elaine's guest room. Elaine fell on the floor with a stomach cramp and banged her fists and feet on the floor. Hannah laughed with her, then winced in pain stopped laughing and shot up. "Ms. Hannah, what's wrong Ms. Hannah? Does your face hurt?" Hannah's forehead sweated a little on the side and she squeezed her good eye closed. Elaine helped her up and opened the door to her room. It was small like a regular modern house's room with a single sheeted and blanketed bed with two satin pillows. There was a desk with two chairs and a dresser with an expensive looking wine bottle sitting on it. Elaine's empty duffle bag hung on a hook that Elaine took a struggle through putting up. Hannah's right eye welled with tears from the pain. She sat on one of the wood chairs began to unwrap the bandage. She took them off to reveal an eyeball bloodshot and dead. Elaine gasped. "What happened to your eyeball? I looks like a strawberry." Elaine grabbed her face gently and lifted it to her vision. "It-it's nothing. Just an injured eye."

" _"Just an injured eye"?" _Elaine sat on the other wood chair and drew her face closer with a serious look. "You're lying. Do I need to beat up the one responsible? Tell me who did this." She arched her thick-ish eyebrows. "NOW." Hannah looked away and confessed. She told her it was a punishment from Alois for looking at his face. Elaine nodded in understanding. "I see." then she poked the older woman's eye. Hannah hissed in pain. "Ow..." Elaine flinched at her pained reaction and closed her eyelid. "Sorry." and started rubbing it softly. Hannah sighed and closed her other eye "Does it feel better?" Elaine smiled. Hannah made a grateful smiled. "It feels so soothing..." She sighed in pleasure and leaned back in the chair. She closed her other eye as if asleep. " _'Just cover the old injury and rub it gently...'_ My aunty told me that when I was smaller. I actually had an eye injury like yours at one point, except me eye wasn't turned around." Elaine hummed. "Really? How did _you_ get hurt that way?" Hannah opened her eye in curiosity. Elaine continued massaging her eye. "Well, I was running in our garden, playing tag with my little sister..."

_FLASHBACK_

_ Two girls ran in a large piece of land covered in flowers of many types, the types you usually saw in the redneck country. Elaine was ten and her younger sister was five. They laughed and ran and Elaine tripped on her old raggedy dress. A cube shaped bar was in front of her and she hit her eye. She felt the eye push back and she immediately fell back, knowing the bar would go deeper if she kept leaning. She screamed and her sister came running for her. "Elaine!" her sister spoke in a Western accent. She screamed when she saw all the blood dripping out of her big sisters eye. "MOMMA! MOMMA! SIS GO' HAER! SIS GO' HAER!" A woman with dark brown hair came running out to her daughter's cry and yelled. "Oh mah gawd! Bennet! Go git thi fars ai' kih'!" The woman picked up her daughter and ran back into their small house._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh. That sounds awful." hannah stared wide eyed at Elaine, who was humming _Mary Had A Little Lamb_. Elaine laughed. "Don't worry. It only took a few weeks to heal and I was back outside chasing my little sister around the field, where there were no poles!" Elaine laughed at her own response. Elaine rubbed her eye for three hours, putting Hannah to sleep. Elaine used her farmer strength to carry/drag the woman to her bed. She removed her main apron, head plate, socks and shoes. She laid her head on a satin pillow and pulled the thick blanket over her body. Elaine pulled out the glass shards from her dress pocket and set them on her desk. She separated all of them into small and big pieces, along with other glasses she had secretly broke. She bulled out a pearl necklace she no longer needed, some marbles, and small frills. She took out an old rusting pocket watch without a chain or a closed cover. The slightly cracked clock read 7pm. The watch had been given to her in a less rusted condition from her dad as a piece to remember him, before he and her mother went missing on a ship to America. After all, that was why she was here. To raise enough money to fix her broken home and find her parents too.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Mom, dad. When will you come back?" She wiped her tears and shoved the souvenir back in her pocket. She took off her apron, socks, shoes, bandana and corset and left them on the floor. She brushed her hair in the small bathroom in her room and brushed her teeth with minted paste and a small toothbrush and washed her face after. She removed the rest of her clothes, along with her underwear, and put on a night gown, with a new pair of box trousers. She went to the door and looked back at Hannah's sleeping face. _Goodnight, Ms. Hannah. It was fun with you._

"Hey, Al. Were you eavesdropping?" Elaine spotted Alois around the corner in her room's earshot. He jumped in surprise and got mad. "N-no! I didn't here anything!" Alois huffed, bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. Elaine smirked. You're such a liar, Alois! I know you were here the whole time!" Elaine put her hands on her hips, standing taller than Alois. He growled. "I was _not_! I was just gonna say that you have kitchen duty with Timber!" and he stomped off. "In the _kitchen_ with _Timber_? Yay!"

Elaine skipped down to the dining room where Hannah lost half her sight and stole Alois's almost empty plate of steak, rice and spinach. Elaine scarfed it all down and even drank a random tall glass of apple juice in one go. She burped like a pig. "Yummy! Thanks again for the dinner, _Al!_" Elaine skipped out of the dining room and ran back to her own. "Elaine you bitch! This is the fourth time you've eaten my **MEEEAALS**!"

* * *

**Sorry if I ended up having to break this chapter into two parts. It might be more complicated to update now that school starts again tomorrow. Bleh! I hate school, anyways, hope to see more reviews on this! BYE FOR NOW!**


	4. Step 3: be A Chef Part Two

**Wow. I almost passed out in two hours of math class today! Well, glad it's over so now I get to start this update SOONER! OH I'm so pumped for these next few chapters! I just don't know how to show who Alois is to "love" because these functions are really pissing me off that I COULDN'T EVEN ADD MOR THAN ONE CHARACTER!**

**So, I any selfless soul is willing to help me make two+ pairings, I would really appreciate.**

**OH! One more thing, Tawnyfire, voxxx, Galestorm Brushfire's Loyalty or who ever the hell wrote Welcome To Warrior Cats High! could you please tell me where I can read the rest of that story? It is dead hilarious and I just want to finish reading because I have been waiting four years and now I'm upset. Good thing this kind of crap doesn't make me impatient though**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN BB (Black Butler) or any towns from England**

* * *

Step 3: Be A Chef Part Two

Elaine woke up at 6:30am. Around the time she'd wake up to help her aunt with breakfast. She woke up and stretched and her hand groped something soft and warm. She followed her arm and nearly fell off the bed. She had forgotten she let Hannah take up practically all of her bed and poked her face. "Ms. Hannah? Ms. Hannah!" she whispered loudly in the head maid's face. She groaned and squinted her right eye open. Elaine smiled like an anime baka cat and Hannah sit up in surprise, hitting Elaine's head.

"Ow..." she rubbed her forehead. "How did I get here-" her eyes fell on Elaine. "Oh." She smiled and yawned. Elaine laughed and jumped out of the bed while tripping on her sleepy feel. He nightgown hung off her shoulder and her bed hair was an unruly mess. She yawned an awe shape and looked at Hannah. "Want me to wash your hair?"

"EH!?" Hannah covered herself and nodded no. Elaine whined, "But your hair is starting to smell weird and country hair soaps smell good! Please?" Hannah shuffled herself out of bed and mumbled, "No." Elaine made puppy dog eyes. "Pweez?" she blinked stars and fake tears into her eyes. Hannah gritted her teeth and groaned. "Fine. But why_ my_ hair? it's not that perfect." Hannah ran her fingers through her hair. No braid. "You were touching my hair weren't you?" Elaine nodded yes making a Because-I-Knew-You'd-Say-Yes face. "Well, guess what? Your hair's no perfect, my hair's not perfect, no one's hair is perfect. Anything lower you want to say about your beautiful self?" Elaine leaned in. "_Doooo yooooooouuu_?" Hannah nodded no and began undoing the bak of her dress. Almost instantly, Elaine was already wearing two small towels to cover her breasts and crotch and butt. "Well, let's hop in, shall we?"

"HANNAH!" Alois yelled and rage-growled at Hannah and Elaine as soon as they set eyes on him. "Why are you two late?" he said through gritted teeth. They looked at each other and looked in opposite directions, the one thing that pissed Alois off big time. "OI! I said _WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE!_" Elaine jumped and slammed her arm on Hannah, causing the taller woman to squat a little and almost fall. "Ms._Hannah_ and I were hanging out and living life to the full-"

"I don't care Elaine!" Alois cut the maid-en girl off, shoving a finger in her face. He sighed. "Today, Elaine, a guest is coming. I expect you to be on your BEST behavior and try now to act like such an ass." Alois turned to chef Timber and nodded. "And Hannah is no longer your teacher." Elaine gawked. "WHAT!? But you said she would teach me for four days! It's only been..." she counted her index finger as zero and counted to four. "THREE day!" Alois was making a sneering Levi face. "You don't count zero dumbass."

Elaine looked back at her fingers. "But my mom taught how t-" Alois screamed. "YOUR MOTHER IS A COUNTRY _HILL-BILLIIEEEE_! Of course you wouldn't know how to count. Now he'll be here soon. By the way, he is my Uncle Arnold Trancy. DON'T ruin my reputation little _pest_!" and her stomped off, Elaine's fingers still held four fingers.

* * *

Timber lead Elaine into the kitchen, where Claude stood, washing dishes. The kitchen was a giant white heaven full of shiny pots and pans, many sizes of golden spoons, forks and knifes and more. Elaine's mouth became a triangle in awe. "Wow... you actually _cook_ in such a beautiful place?" She looked at Timber. "Yes, I do. At least that spoiled blonde isn't here to boss me around." Elaine covered her laughed. "Pfffahahahah! You're so funny!" Claude turned around, drying his hands. "I am also your teacher, so you'd better not insult me or Young master Alois." "-_More like Racist Nazi Alois tah me._" Elaine whispered to Timber. "_He really does look german, at least someone finally notices._"

"Ehem. Back to here. Elaine, you will be having a job that Timber shall assist you with. Your job is to prepare you _best _meal for His Highness's Uncle. Do you have any questions or concerns." Elaine flailed her arm in the air. "OO! OO! I has a question! Can I ride on that cart wearing a pot on my head? i always did it with my sister as kids." Elaine pleaded the butler. "SIGH! No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEEEAASE!"

"No means NO."

Elaine blank stared him. Tears welled in her eyes. "AAAHHAHAAAAAAAAA! HU AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She fell on her arms and knees and cried on the floor. Claude watched her with an amused glint in his eyes. She wailed louder and shot up off the floor and ran out of the kitchen, hold her face in her hands. Elaine's shoulders shook after every breath of crying and made a trail of tears. Hannah came running and came by her side. "Elaine, honey, why are you cry-"

"**CLAUDE WON' LEMME RIDE ON DUH CARD AND I GAN'T WEAR A POT EITHERRRRR!**" Elaine continued crying until Hannah heard and aahg and hard footsteps. Alois came up and slapped Elaine across the left side of her face. She lost balance and fell. She looked up with puffy eyes and rubbed her red cheek. "STOP! CRYING!" Elaine's lips wiggled and she grabbed his legs wailing again. "Please let me ride the cart Alois! It's so much much fuuhuhhuunn!" Alois sighed. "Fine." he replied.

"As long as no one breaks a limb." Elaine's tears disappeared and she cheered. "Yay! I get to riide it! And wear a poooot!" She skipped back to the kitchen.

He glanced at Hannah. She lowered her eye. '"Master, you've made the worst mistake of your life." She walked back the way she came and around the corner, leaving a whitened Alois. "Oh God."

A carriage arrived at the Trancy household and a fat old man stepped out with an aging smile on his fair skinned face. His shoes clacked on the ground as her walked up to the entrance. The large double doors were opened by Claude and Hannah. The triplets and Elaine bowed. "Welcome, Mister Arnold." Elaine said. Her hands were folded like Hannah's. "Uncle!" Alois put up a fake act and the nephew ran into his uncle's arms. "Ah! Good to see yah kiddo. You've grown taller." the old man laughed. Elaine popped a vein and a twitching eyebrow. _Grown TALLER!? This old dude is so BLIND! That brat hasn't raised an_ inch_ since I got here!_ Elaine rose, along with Timber, who went to finish preparing Elaine's "best dish". Elaine dropped the pot helmet on her head and held a spatula like a stabbing assassin's knife. "NO!" Timber snapped and snatched the spatula. He held it firmly. "You hold it like it's a shovel." Elaine took the shovel and held it with both hands... like an axe?

Timber face-palmed. _Stupid girl._ He snatched the spatula and hit her on the head. "Ow..." She rubbed a lump on her head and a mental tear dripped its way onto her face.

"Ah! I see you've redecorated. I like it, Alois!" Arnold laughed. The meal had to be started with some fancy looking cheesecake straight from the oven/fridge. Elaine was busy in the kitchen blending mashed potatoes and shredded cheese in a mixing bowl. Timber was at the stove tending to a large steak. He looked over to see the maid practically caked with flour, cheese and potatoes. It was a mess. He lowered the temperature on the stove and marched over to Elaine's side and chopped her on the head with his tongs.

"Ouch! Timmy you meanie! I was mixing my mom's potatoes!" Elaine whined and her snatched the bowl from her and set it on the counter. "You are now banned from and mixing materials in the house and property!" Elaine's mouth dropped open and she grabbed and wooden spoon and her pot helmet and wielded a metal colander as a shield. "I protest against that comment Timmy! I want to make my mom's mashed potatoes!" She chopped him back in the face. She gave him a nosebleed and he turned off the stove. "You little-" He grabbed a frying pan. "BRAT!" He whacked he "helmet" causing her vision to spin. "Waaaah! I will open fire on your kitchen Dictatorship if you don't take that back!" She bumped into the freezer door. She dropped her spoon and yelled dramatically. "MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" She removed her helmet and charged at Timber and jumped on the counter and shoved his face into the pot. He fell back and grabbed a kitchen knife. He struck and both sides of her head and Elaine laughed. "Your aim _**SUCKS**_!" And she fly-kicked him in the gut and landed on the food cart. It rolled out the kitchen door and Elaine grabbed a nearby broom stick.

She started paddling the broom on the floor and whipped past Hannah. Timber was charging at full speed after the red head. Hannah ran after her too. "Elaine! Slow down you'll hurt yourself dear!" She picked up her dress and ran ahead of the panting Timber. The trio passed Claude and he pooped a vein on his forehead. He removed his glasses and burst into fury. "You brats are _dead_! He grabbed handfuls of golden butter knives and charged. Hannah covered her head, yelling in panic as a knife skidded overhead. "Stop now!" Claude yelled. Elaine was laughing her butt off riding down a hall just above Alois and ARnold in the large dining hall. Alois looked up and saw his maid, chef and butler chasing a peasant. Arnold was about to turn too and Alois stopped him. "Huh? What were you looking at just now, hm?"

"N-n-n-nothing, nothing! I just thought I saw a bug just now!" he laughed nervously and got really mad. _Elaine you bitch!_

Elaine drove down the hall and made a sharp left turn, abandoning her colander. She threw the pot behind and it hit Claude square in the face. His burning rage fried the pot and he picked up speed. "Halt now you country beast!" He threw knives and Elaine turned the cart, swerved and ducked. Hannah was a amazed. _She's amazing at driving a food cart!_ Elaine came to a long flight of stairs. The other three were on her tail as she skidded to a halt at the last minute and Timber tripped, shoving her down the stairs. Hannah yelled in surprise at not noticing the stairs, and grabbed Claude's face. The four fell and rolled down the stairs and landing in a dog pile, dizzy-eyed Elaine at the bottom. Alois and Arnold sat, horrified at the table. Alois's face turned red and he shot up from his seat and Claude got up coughed after Hannah's elbow accidentally jabbed him in the spine. He regained his balance and fixed his appearance. 'Please forgive me, your Highness. I tried to-"

"Don't." Alois is silenced the black butler. He walked to Elaine, who was struggling on wobbly legs to get up off the ground. Her orange bandana fell over her eyes. Alois sighed and stomped on her back, pulling her down again. "Ow..." She raised her bandana and saw Alois... crying?!

"Huh, Al? Why are you crying? Did I-"

"You stupid peasant!" He covered his eyes with his jacket sleeve. "Why me?" Elaine stood up hesitantly and stood straighter. "What did I do?" She looked back at Timber being helped up by Hannah, rubbing his aching back. She looked at his ankle._ He sprained it?_ She looked down. "Why do I always get stuck with useless maids? Why do you always have to insult me HUH!?" Alois let his tears fall. "ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE!?" Elaine stopped smiling. "Uh-A-Alo-"

"NO!" He slapped her hand. He turned to his Uncle, whipping away as many tears as possible. "Sorry about that, Uncle. She's new here." Alois motioned toward her. Elaine looked at everyone then bowed like a robot. "Hi,uh, hello sir! My name is Elaine Fiddler! I come from a peasant family on the countryside!" Elaine announced. She heard him giggle (not cute) and start laughing. "Ahahahahahahaha! God, Al, you've got yourself one _Hell of a Maid_ there! You two are so _for_ each other!" His uncle continued laughing and Alois was red all over. Elaine's whitening face went blank. (Ó_Ó - like this) She turned around, eyes shadowed, and began walking up the stairs.

"I'm too old for you." she said and zoomed up the stairs, leaving clouds in her spot.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Elaine's scene, she and Timber returned. Elaine set a plate down. "Sir, this evening I have served you my mother's recipe of steak, marinated in soy sauce, barbecue sauce, and "secret" seasonings." She stood straighter. "For your sides you have _my_ version of deviled eggs, mashed potatoes and gray." She lifted a dark unlabeled bottle out of her pocket. (damn those things are DEEP!) She popped the cork off the top and poured dark red wine into his used-to-be empty glass. "And my aunty's homemade wine." Elaine smiled cheerfully. "I'm quite impressed with you change of attitude, Elaine Fiddler." Alois leaned in close. He cut the meat and was about to lift the fork to his mouth. He paused. "Is this poisoned." Elaine's face dropped to a half surprised half smiling face, darkening. "Poisoned? No. Why? Did I cook it wrong!?" Elaine panicked and started sweating. "No it smells very nice, just the fact that when you smile, you look like you've just murdered someone."

"Elaine's face shaded. ('''0-0) Tears welled in her eyes and she started crying. "Eeeeeheeeeeeaheeahee..." Elaine covered her face. Alois struggled back his laughter. Hannah rubbed her shoulders and lead her away. 'Sorry, she's just having a moment right now." Hannah sweat dropped. Elaine wails echoed through the halls and her walked back. She grabbed Arnold's untouched wine and dumped the glass on his head, also dropped the cup and shattering it on the floor. Alois's eyes were white circles and his mouth formed a square (deadpanned). She stomped away and flipped him off. "**ENJOY YOUR MEAL _GRAMPS!_**" She set shepherd's pie down for Alois and stomped off.

**"SCREW RICH PEPOLE!"**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had too much school work to do. Was it funny? I hope it was 'cuz riding on a food cart and used a brom stick as a paddle sounds AWESOME!**

**R&amp;R Until next time!**

**~Master Lique**


	5. Step 4: Paying Bills

**WOW! I'm being followed by Catalinangel-dono and nijha44 AND favorited by nijha44-san! I feel so happers right now! I can't wait to post more chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER, WORLD STAR, ATTACK ON TITAN OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND!**

* * *

Step 4: Paying bills

Elaine had a strange dream. She was skipping through an _Alice in Wonderland_ scene, but on a yellow dirt road. She wore a red cloak and picked berries with Alois's Demon star on them. Then, Elaine had a really loud tea party with Lady Hatter (Hannah) and Old Man (Clyde) then spilled a bucket of tea and too much sugar on the Red Prince (Alois). She continued having this scary dream and laughed in her sleep.

Alois's POV

Elaine was still asleep in her fluffy bed with drool hanging out of her mouth. "Yay, spill sugar on Al...~" she said in her sleep and groped Alois's cheeks and pulled them hard. He yelled and kicked her mattress over, Elaine shooting up off the floor in surprise. "I'M SORRY MISSES WHITE PRINCESS! Alois spilled the caaaake!" Elaine whined and earned a b**** slap from the blonde shorty. "WAKE UP PEASANT!" Elaine held a finger to her lip and looked around like a lost idiot. Then she lit up a with life. "Oh! Al-_sama_," she said haughtily. "It's you." Elaine huffed in disgust and headed to her bathroom. "OI! Don't you ignore me, _ELAINE_!" Alois fused. She shut the door to the bathroom and locked it. Alois banged on the door loudly. "OPEN UP NOW YAH PEASANT! LISTEN TAH ME!" He burst and kicked the door down. Oh, how he wish he hadn't. Elaine was sitting on a stool, **naked**, facing the other direction with a towel tied around her lower and upper areas. Alois's face turned red and his ears fused imaginary stream. He threw his head back, squirting blood and fainted on the floor. Elaine's face turned blue and she dropped her rubber duck (?_?) and shrieked. "**_CLYYYYYYDDDDEEEE!_**" He her door being busted through, and her covered herself with a bathrobe. "This midget was trying to peek on me!" she yelled when she caught glimpse of the Demon butler. Alois sat up real quick and **punched** Elaine square in the face, holding his bloody nose. Elaine punched him bath, getting soap in his eyes and they ended battling there in the bathroom. Since Alois was wearing shoes, he slipped on them and fell into a bathtub of warm water. Clyde sat back and didn't even bother, because it would be hard t settle this World Star. He sighed and pushed up his glasses, sneaking a smirk on his face.

Everyone had met downstairs. Since, once again, Elaine woke up late, she was tripping down the hall, pulling her socks on, fixing her head plate and getting her arms stuck in her hair. He tripped over the bottom step and plummeted into Clyde's arm. She coughed. "Mah bad! I'm terrible at putting shoes on today!" she exclaimed, raising a finger.

"Aren't you always falling down the stairs everyday?" Canterbury asked, making a what-a-disgrace face at the red head. She quickly shoved her big foot into the tight space of a heel and stood straight saluting like a soldier. "**ELAINE REPORTING FOR DUTY SIIIR-**" Alois clamped her lipped shut. "Not today, not ever." she made a dark face.

"Whatever, _master_." she slurred sarcastically. Alois popped a large vein and walked back to Clyde's side. "Listen up you BRUTES! Ciel and his _servants_ are coming to pay a visit. If _YOU_," he glared at Elaine, and Elaine made a toodles-wave and stuck her tongue out. "You will NOT make any attempt to embarrass me. Got that!?" Alois yelled. "YESSIR!" Elaine, Timber and Hannah all yelled. Alois froze. "What the hell was that?" Hannah stood chest high as Alois looked at her. "Why are you _yelling_? Isn't that MY job!?" Alois slapped Hannah, punched Timber in the head and kicked Elaine up her chin. "Ouchies!" she roared and kicked him back. They wound up getting into another kick fight of the week. The 14th time. Clyde pushed their legs apart and pushed up his glass. He let them fall, since they eared it, and walked to the door. "The Phantomhive guests are here."

Elaine quickly dusted herself off with a cloth she just stole from Alois and grabbed Alois's shirt and scrubbed his face with it. "Owowowowow you ASS!" Alois was about to fight again until the doors were opened. Hannah looked up, along with Thompson. Ciel walked through the doors, with Meyrin, Finnian, Sebastian and Baldroy. Ciel froze when he saw Alois holding a red headed 17 year old girl down by her shirt collar, raising a fist. "Um, have I interrupted something?" Meyrin looked from behind him, blinking curiously. Alois dropped the Elaine and went over to Ciel. "AH! If it isn't Ciel Phantomhive, welcome! I have many things to discuss with you today-"

"No you don't, you said you were bonn eat him!" Alois made an angry Rigby (Regular Show) face at Elaine. Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And who is this?" Ciel stepped up to the lady. She gasped.

"Now there are TWO rich midgets!" Ciel's face deadpanned.

"**THAT IS RUUUDE!**"

* * *

Ciel rubbed his temples. He just got back from Elaine's a million annoying ass questions. They kept ringing through his head as if she were screaming like a toddler in his ear.

_Flashbacks_

_"Where'd you get that really ugly ring?"_

_"Are you a singer? WAIT are you a DANCER!?"_

_"Which do you prefer, money or food? Because is more delicious than paper __right!?"_

_"Why are you so tiny?"_

_"Are you Alois's cousin?"_

_"What's a Demon?"_

_"Are you a_ _flat chested girl?"_

_"Is Phantomhive a bee hive full of ghosts?"_

_"And why are Clyde and Seba-chan so alike?"_

**_"WILL YOU SHUT! UUUUUP!"_**

_End_

Ciel jumped in his chair when he almost fell asleep. Elaine had just yelled "COCO-KUN!" He shoved her face away. 'Why are you yelling? You've already damaged my head enough today." Ciel yawned. He heard a yell again and turned white. Alois was on the floor, banging his fist on the ground, the other being pushed onto his back. "UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!" Elaine had veins popping everywhere and pushed harder. "Don't you dare try to do crap like that again, BRAT! In the countryside, people like you are considered wimps!" Elaine made a spitting noise, without the spit, and marched out the door. Alois sat on the floor, crying and rubbing his arm. "Ow..." Ciel sighed. He held out a hand to the blonde boy.

"You okay?" Alois grabbed his wrist and Ciel heaved him up. Alois wiped his face real quick. "Yeah I'm _fine_." Alois hugged and made a cheek bubble, grumbling. "We just don't get along is all. Ciel smiled **(that creepy one when he fells dominant)** "Is she like your _girlfriend_?" Alois chocked on his air bubble. "Oh God NO! That woman is a mere peasant from some country place! She's a monster! _AND_ 17 years old!" Alois glared darkly. Ciel laughed. "Well, I'm certainly surprised because you two looked like you were getting along perfect when we first got here."

"I hate you."

"I know that." They started walking out of Alois's "office" **(does he even have one?)** after that really boring talk. "Go to hell."

"After you, German boy." Alois snapped and punched Ciel in the face. "WELL IT'S NOT _MY_ FAULT I WAS STUCK WITH A **BRAT** LIKE ELAINE!" Alois stomped down the hall. _Stupid jerk, you have NO idea what I've been through since that ginger brain got here!_ Alois bumped into something soft and jumped away from Hannah's breasts. She gasped and looked down, the usual. _I am so DONE with this woman. THIS IS ALL HER FAULT!_ Alois walked up to the black lady and kicked her square in the face. Her face scrunched up in pain and Alois kicked her in the stomach. She now lay on the ground, coughing, and suddenly, a flying kick struck him in the back, Alois coughed saliva from the terrible impact. He tripped over Hannah's body and fell on his face arms stretched out. Alois rubbed his red bleeding nose and whipped his head around. Elaine stood over him, with the deadliest atmosphere Alois had ever felt. Elaine's face almost black by the atmosphere, and her eyes were glowing white circles. "_**DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ANOTHER WOMAN SO HURTFULLY AGAIN. GOT IT?**_" She looked down at the trembling blonde and he nodded fast. "Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry Hannah! I won't hurt you again!" Hannah had already stood up and was also looking down at Alois with that horrid Levi look. Hannah tched and walked off. She wouldn't be serving him for a while. Alois sighed. Elaine sighed too. "What are still doing here? Aren't you gonna pay some bills?"

Elaine turned white.

"Bills you say?" she looked confused. "I have no clue where this is coming from." Alois groaned out loud and face-palmed himself. "Retard! Didn't you look at the note I gave you yesterday?! As of now, you should be with Canterbury! Now GO!" Elaine jumped an "EEK!" and sped off in the complete wrong the direction. "Canterbury's room is _that _way." Elaine sped the other way. "RIGHT SIR!" Elaine attempted to skid to a halt, but tripped on her dress and fell at Canterbury's feet as he opened his door. He looked down and sighed. "Stand up." he ordered. Elaine stood up and wiped herself. "Please, come in. I don't like dealing with my job around others." Canterbury's room looked nice. It had fluffy bedding. Elaine bellyflopped herself onto the fluffy Cloud 9 and hugged tightly. "It's so so-" Canterbury grabbed her collar and yanked her off the bed with a Demon's strength. He looked back, hoping he could cancel his job if she were unconscious, but instead, she was dizzy against a cracked wall. "Giiii~" she was seeing stars.

"You're so hopeless. Get up." Canterbury snapped, hiding his amaze at the fact that she didn't pass out from the impact. Elaine wiped her dress and her butt. "Ouch. That really hurt you meanie!" Elaine stomped her foot. Canterbury ignored her and passed her a stack of papers. "Eh?" Elaine looked at the page on the top. "A bill? I thought we were talking about money bills." Canterbury chopped her head. "Why do keep hitting meee!" Elaine whined. "Because you're an idiot!" Elaine flopped in a chair. "AH I'm gonna take me-mustach a nap. Have fun billing-" Canterbury flipped her chair. "HEY! I WAS GONNA **NAP**!" Elaine waved her fist. He tapped her fist and lowered it. "Today. We are going. To PAAAAY biiiills. Diid yooouuu geeeet thaaat?" Elaine sat straight. "EEYUP!"

Now first, you write a letter, stating who is paying the bill. You have to put an address as well, so they know which Household is paying _what_. Now, write." He slapped a paper on her face. "UUUH..." She made a confused face (ÓvÓ -?). "SIIGH! Write a LETTER." he sneered and watched her with an angry look. "AHH okay!" Elaine grabbed the chair and started writing away. She continued this for 15 minutes. Canterbury was so bored from her writing. He got drousy-

**"DOOOONE!"** His skeleton practically jumped out of his skin as Canterbury stared bed haired at Elaine. "I'm done." she annoyingly shook her head and shoved the paper in his face. He snorted in anger. He held the paper in his face.

_Dear lazy bankers,_

_I'm Elaine Fiddler, peasant maid of the Trancy Household. I'm paying his stupid bill right now and refer to him as spoiled Nazi child. This bill pays for his mental hospital bills, being the unwanted brat that he is and because it's SO fun bullying the jerky midget! Once again, I'm Elaine Fiddler, paying hospital, electrical (?), AND H2O monies. I honestly don't know why God would let such a bitchy blonde freak be born, ordering me around and HITTING WOMEN, then begging his creepy goth butler for "support" and "protection". THAT AIN'T HOW WE ROLE IN THE COUNTRY! Well, bill's gonna be paid or he can go bankrupt._

_Sincerely,_

_ An awesome peasant maiden ^o^_

Canterbury's eyes went dark. "Why did you write this?" He looked darkly at Elaine, who cocked her head again. She blinked and laughed. 'It was a prank silly! That's not the REAL letter, it's a back up!" she laughed harder. Canterbury's face reddened in anger. His face went black. "**Give me. The real. _PAPER._**" "HEEEE!" Elaine trembled and passed him the real letter. He snatched in angrily and read in aloud in an angered tone.

_Wealthy Bankers,_

_ My name is Elaine Fiddler, newest maid at the Trancy Household. Right now, I am being assisted in paying bills, with my mentor Canterbury. He's hilarious by the way! He threw me at a wall. It was a really fun stunt! I'm am helping to pay the house bills. And also, why does you money look like an artist decorated it? I really want to know!_

_~ Elaine Fiddler_

Canterbury looked up at Elaine. "Why did you write this?" "What's wrong with it? I did it right, right?" .Ó_Ó. Canterbury sighed. "Yes. But you could've added more insult about Alois. I think you should burn the other though, before anyone finds it-" Canterbury looked up. The door had closed and Elaine was gone. Suddenly, a girl shrieked. Canterbury rushed out of his seat, letting fall and ran down the hall.

**'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING PEASAAAAAAAANT!"** The triplet rushed over to Alois's office. He was the one screeching like a girl. "What is happening?" he whispered to Thompson who happened to be close by. "Elaine is burning something. Canterbury's face paled. _SHIT!_ "THE LETTER!" He ran to the window. Elaine had a flame thrower. She had cut a tree down and was burning it. She looked away from the glowing heat and smiled when she saw Canterbury. "I did it Canterbury! Now Al won't see my letter insults!" Alois's vision slowly traveled to Canterbury, who went chalk white. "What is she talking about?" he demanded with a cool-ish tone. Canterbury started sweating. "DID YOU TELL HER TO KILL A TREE!? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Alois punched Canterbury in the face. _I've HAD it with this brat!_ Canterbury reared and slammed his foot into Alois's side, throwing him out the window. "YAH BRAT! That's for mistreating us!" he waved his fist. Claude stopped him and chopped him in the neck, fury in his eyes.

Alois had landed on Elaine, his face in her breasts. Alois groped the soft thing, unaware of Elaine's bosom. She gasped and punched him across his cheek. Blood spilled from his nose and mouth, now out cold. "PERVY BRAT!"

* * *

**HEY! It's been weeks now! Haven't updated since God-knows-when and I hope that you had liked this chapter. Next, Ciel will be visiting and Elaine is ordered to wander around the main town. What does she plan to do? What faces will she encounter.**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME! R&amp;R**

**~Master Lique**


	6. Step 5: Tend To The Flowers!

**Sorry it took so long to update, dear readers. I've been SO lazy all this time and stressing with lack of sleep (MangaRock's fault). Well, today, Elaine will be "gardening" today, after the rain that is. And a special guest will be showing up! Review please!**

* * *

Step 5: Tend To The Flowers!

The crackle of thunder and lightning shook the house as Elaine walked through the hallways, barefoot, holding a little candle. She was skipping to go as scare Hannah and Timber, her two _wonderful_ Trancy friends. She la-la'ed down the hall and stopped at Hannah's room. She grinned evilly blew out the candle. She crouched low and turned the nob, and ghostly blew the door open. She heard a stirring noise in the African American's bed and she creeped on the floor. She admired the fancy floor pictures along the way. She first went to the candles. She blew one set out. She heard a yelp. "C~Claude?" Elaine tensed. _Crap I forgot! This is AL'S room!_ An idea came to mind, and she grinned.

She tiptoed to the last set of candles and blew them out. She heard Alois move in the bed. "This isn't funny, Claude!" Elaine mentally laughed. _Oh my gosh! He's such a baby! Well _this_ baby is gonna learn taday!_ Elaine snaked across the floor and went to the edge of the bed. She heard Alois whimpering **(COWARD!)**. She crept closer and slowly rose upward. She saw Alois look up and their eyes met.

'w' - Elaine's face

ØwØ - What Alois sees

His face went white. Elaine smiled a toothy grin. Alois opened his mouth to scream, but Elaine covered his mouth. He started yelling and thrashing under her hand on his mouth. Elaine laughed so hard. Alois froze and hot veins popped all over him. He smack her hand away gritting his teeth in rage. **"YOU FUCKING BIIIITCH!"** Suddenly, a shadow was behind Alois, then a person came behind Elaine and on her right. "Boo." the three unisoned. Elaine squeezed Alois against her chest as they both screamed in the darkness. Something draped over Alois's vision and he shrieked like a girl."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Laughter bursted from the four people. They turned the lights on, Hannah had been handing from the ceiling on a rope, which she looked like a spider lady. Timber, Thomas and Canterbury wore creepy white doll masks. Elaine seat dropped and shoved Alois aside. He was breathing heavily. "What are you BRATS doing in my room at 6 a.m!? I was trying to sleep!" He yelled at the five reckless people he loomed over. Hannah was clenching her stomach. "But it's Hallows Eve! It was just a prank!" she laughed harder. "But did you see the look on their faces when my hair fell on him? It was so priceless!" Elaine sulked. "I was supposed to scare Hannah, but I was the scared one instead." Canterbury lightly chopped her head, sending her face to the floor. "Don't worry, at least it's over. Now you can go back sleep."

"I can't go back to sleep! You idiots scared the shit out of me!" Elaine got up. "OO! Then why not let US sleep with you?" Alois could NOT believe what he was hearing. He face-palmed and sighed. "Alright, there's plenty of space for all you lot anyway. Get in-"

**"YAAAAAAAYY!"** Elaine already flopped herself on the bed. Hannah stole a pillow and the three brothers were at the end. Alois turned white. "Where's my spot huh!? I could always kick you Elaine-influenced brats out of here!" Alois stomped up to the bed and climbed on. "Move your hair Hannah! It's blocking MY spot." Hannah chuckled tossed her braid onto Canterbury's face. "Ick! Old lady hair!" He shoved it under a pillow. Timber went to turned out the lights. He hopped on the bed and curled next Elaine, who was taking up too much space for a girl. "This place is really fun." Elaine smiled. "It was so dark here until you showed up. Now everyday's a blast for us." Alois scoffed at Hannah's comment. **(What the hell happened to the real Hannah?)** Soon enough, they were already asleep. Elaine was snoring and Alois was hanging for dear life on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, a person had grabbed him and held him like a body pillow. He turned over. His face was inches from the drooling Elaine. "Pretty _pink_ pony..." her sleeping eyes sparkling in a seven-year-old way. _This is gonna be a long morning._

Claude looked at his roman numeral pocket watch which read 8:30 a.m. "Alois," he opened the blond's door. It's tie to wake-" He sweat dropped as his eyebrows twitched. Elaine and Hannah were sprawled on the bed, Canterbury was curled in the middle, Thomas was stretched at the end of the bed and Timber was trapped in a blanket on Hannah's left side. "What in the world..." he walked to the other side of the bed, he gasped. Alois was shivering on the carpeted floor, eyes blood shot and purple from lack of sleep. Claude sighed and walked over to the curtains. He whipped them opened. He heard multiple groans.

"Close the curtains." Hannah whined.

"Stupid Claude." Canterbury turned away from the morning rays.

"Five more minutes." Thomas said.

"Ten." Elaine lazily argued.

"Twenty." Alois finally said lifelessly. Thomas had a sleeping bubble in- and deflating at his snores. Claude's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He ripped the sheet off Canterbury, and shoved the girls off the bed. He slapped Timber and grabbed a random needle and popped Thomas's sleeping bubble. "Huh! What?" Elaine looked around. She saw the light outside. "CRAP! What time is it CLAUDE!"

"8:30." Hannah yelled "CRAP!" and grabbed Alois by his collar and rushed him to the bathroom, not even bothering to take his night shirt off. "WAKE UP BLONDE!" She grabbed the shower head and turned it on cold. She sprayed the boy and he shrieked. "COOOOLD!" Elaine stomped to her feet and rushed out of the room. The bath water was now hot (not blazing) and Hannah was scrubbing him like a dirty dog. "OWOWOWOWOW! That hurts Hannah!"

"Bare with it nazi! Ciel is supposed to show up in twenty minutes!" Hannah left the boy and rushed to her room. Thompson stopped Elaine by her gown collar and grabbed Elaine and dragged her out of the room. "EH!? Thompson what are you doing I have ready-" Thompson zoomed down the hall and kicked Elaine's bedroom door open. He threw her on the bed and dug through her wardrobe. He threw out yard work clothes. "Put those on. Meet me in ten minutes in the garden." He walked out leaving a confused bed hair. "Hah?"

"You're late. I said ten minutes, not fifteen!" Elaine dragged her feet sleepily and saluted. "Elaine re-_porting_ for duutyyy..." Elaine snored Z's. "Ugh, you hopeless peasant!" Elaine felt icy water splash on her face. She yelped and chopped flesh. "OW Damn it! ELAINE!" "What? Oh! Hey Tommy. What are we doing today?"

Thompson rubbed his neck in pain. "Today, we are tending to the flowers. There are also a few snakes in the gar. Den?" Elaine was gone. Again. Thompson slumped forward and walked away. "Screw it. You can deal with this one, Alois." Thompson snatched away at the small growing weeds. He started sweating and wiped his forehead. "Hah." he sighed. "Finished. Now to find-" he turned. Elaine was there, caked in mud and grass. She had snakes curled around her body. She smiled. "Hello Tommy! I got those snakes that have been terrorizing the garden!" she pulled off her body and dropped them in dumbfounded Thompson's arms. **T_T **"Elaine. You covered head to toe in mud and grass. And why are you wet!?" Thompson quickly got rid of the snakes. Elaine smirked. Busy with my EVIL PLAN." she giggled creepily. Elaine marched away, leading Thompson to a horror field.

Red. Everywhere. Bright scarlet licked at every white flower in the garden. There was lots of water. Thompson gasped. "Timber!" His brother lay unconscious, covered in the red stuff. "Oh my God, Elaine." Elaine loomed over him, smiling maliciously. "What the hell did you do?" Elaine laughed. "I just had some fun with Timber, but he didn't last long. And with this secret weapon, your precious soul will be mine, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Elaine laughed. Thunder crackled in the distance. Helpless, Thompson scooted away from the approaching Elaine, who help up a snake shaped rubber pipe. "Prepare to become scarlet-tized!"

Thompson screamed and was met by a rain shower of... _PAINT!?_ Timber's body shook and bust into a heap of laughter. "OH GOD THOMPSON! You should've seen your face! You were _soooo_ sure you were gonna DIE!" Elaine fell on the ground, laughing her heart out at the red paint covered gardener. Then his face turned red in fury. "Elaine..." he snarled, getting up on his feet. Elaine froze, the water hose dying dead and drooping. Thompson seemed to tower over them. Suddenly, a tap of heels was heard. Everyone turned to see Claude. His face didn't show it, but his eyes flashed pure hatred and anger. Thompson's tower also died out. Claude pushed up his glasses. "What happened here?"  
"Uuuhh..." they responded in unison.

"It was Elaine's idea!"

"What!? You didn't tell me it was paint, TUMBLER!"

"Well you both were complete morons to even be messing around anyway-"

"SHUT UP TOMMY!"

The three servants all broke in a fist and foot fight, Elaine uppercutting Timber, Thompson round house kicking Timber's cheek, Timber head butting Elaine, forming blood. They continued fighting until Claude's face got red. "I. Said. Quiet. _**NOW!**_" Claude rawred. He slapped each of the "brats" across their faces. "Leave now, while I clean up this mess. "If I see ANY. Any of you set foot in this garden, I will break your legs. Shivers went up their spines as they charged away from the angered butler.

_OH LORD! He's a _DEMON_!_

Alois went out two hours after the incident, but spit out his tea in mid-sipping. A pool, over flowing Canterbury was in a little kayak boat, rowing around, collecting dead plants and gardening tools. Alois's mouth hung open. He dropped his tea, eye twitching periodically. "H-how did. How this happen?" Alois saw Claude coming, carrying two beat up triplets. Hannah followed, whispering, snickering and holding in laughter with Elaine. "_Elaine._" he sneered. He marched up to the red head and yanked bandana to his shorter height. "What the HELL did you doooo?" he snarled, gripping the life out of Elaine's soaked bandana. ELiane's 'V' shaped smile was already pissing off Alois. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?" Alois balled his right fist in Elaine's face. She smiled wider.

"I made you a lake." He deadpanned and let go of Elaine he backed away, shaking in rage. "You shitty brat, you SHITTY BRA-"

"Wel, well. Looks like someone wasn't expecting guests." Alois jumped at the tall mans voice, turning to see Sebastian, and his young master Ciel. Alois didn't notice, but his hair was a mess, due to lack of sleep, he was already pissed at Elaine, so he had a slightly red face, and his clothes were bed ragged as well. The life in him left as he plummeted into the flooded garden. Elaine smiled tipping her head slightly, as did Hannah. Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, Elaine and Hannah all stood together, after the other two had regained consciousness, looking their worst in appearance. They all inhaled.

"WELCOME TO THE NAZI BRAT HOUSEHOLD!"

* * *

**Okay, I know I've said nazi more than once, but it's just for the sake of humor. I'm not trying to be offensive to Germans or blondes, just humorous. So please excuse the nazi comments! ****R&amp;R&amp;R**

**~Master Lique**


	7. Step 6: DON'T Mess Up!

**It's been forever since i updated, yes. HERE is another chapter of Elaine's time in the Trancy Household as a maid! Hope you enjoy the chapter guys!**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI! I wish though...**

* * *

Step 6: _Don't_ Mess Up!

**CIEL'S POV**

Ciel stood dumbstruck at this giant flood in Alois's backyard. His head shakily looked toward the Trancy Servants. He smirked. "Who did this?" Elaine, Hannah, Timber, Canterbury and Thompson, who just dragged Alois's wet body out of the pool, all raised their hands. Hannah smiled and Elaine may a hardy laugh. "HAR-HAR-HARDY-HAR! A shorty like you should be dumped in the river too!" Elaine continued laughing loud and obnoxiously, Ciel sweat dropped. "Is this girl on drugs?" Sebastian chuckled. "Now now Young Master, it is rude to assume a lady is on dru-" I bucket flies full speed at Sebastian's head. He glared at Claude who was fixing his glasses. "What are you looking at?" Claude sneered. Elaine stopped laughing and whacked Claude with a paddle. "You're not supposed to talk BUTLER!" Alois slowly rose his head above the water and yanked the seventeen-year-old's ankle. "AHH!" All the Trancy servants laughed as Elaine plummeted into the flood water. Alois hurried and stuck out his tongue. "Fuck you too SHITTY MAID!" Meyrin, Finnian and Baldroy all laughed. Ciel growled. "ENOUGH!" Everybody grew silent. Ciel straightened himself. "What is going on here?" he demanded. Elaine climbed out of the "pool" and smiled. Hannah, Thomas, Canterbury, and Timber grinned like idiots.

"What are you all staring at?" Ciel felt a chill down his spine. He slowly turned around and nearly died. Claude stood over him, holding the darkest look he's ever made. Ciel shrieked, slipped, and fell in the water. Claude grinned and everyone laughed. Sebastian helped Ciel out, who walked up to Elaine and stomped on her foot with his shoe's heel. "Damn lady!" Ciel exclaimed and stomped back into the mansion. "I'M GOING HOME!"

**"NOOO!"** Elaine sprinted and jumped on Ciel. "Don't go please don't go you haven't even tasted my COOKING yet!" Elaine kept screaming don't go while Ciel struggled out of her grip. Hannah pulled Elaine off him and punched head. Timber brought towels. "Thanks." Ciel took a towel. Seconds later, Sebastian had fixed their backyard. Ciel changed into different clothes and wound up having to where Elaine's shorts. "I'll remember this _peasant_." Ciel snapped and sat at the table crossing his arms.

Elaine made a cat face. "You're welcome brat!" Hannah poured the two masters tea and stood next to the triplet demons. Finnian, Mey Rin and Baldroy stood near them. Sebastian and Claude remained close to Ciel and Alois glaring at each other. Ciel sipped the tea. "Well, this tea tastes better than usual Hannah." Hannah smiled and smirked a little.

"It is coffee, Young Master, with tea leave of course."

Alois slammed the cup down. "I said to make TEA not COFFEE! Who made this!?" Hannah tensed. A vein had stiffened on Alois's forehead. He gritted his teeth. He grabbed the teapot and splashed the hot coffee on Hannah. Elaine's face turned red and she a book on Alois's head. "DON'T HIT HANNAH-SENPAI YOU BRAAAAT!" Alois kicked Elaine in the stomach. They wound up breaking into a fistfight. Elaine slam dunked Alois's body on the table, knocking breath out of him. The servants' faces all held laughter, but the struggled not to laugh at the two fighting kids. Claude was about to step forward, but Ciel stopped him. "Let Alois fight something _he_ started."

Alois got up quickly and they spat insults at each other. Pulling hair, punching and kicking at each other, and yelling.

"SPOILED PRINCE!"

"BEGGAR!"

"HYPER-ACTIVE FREAK!"

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T SELL MY HOPELESS SOUL TO MY HOMOSEXUAL BOYFRIEND!"

" _WHAT!?_ WELL I DON'T HAVE A BISEXUAL **GIRLFRIEND OF A USELESS MAID!**"

** "PROSTITUTE!"**

Alois gasped and grabbed a chair and hit Elaine's back. "You take that back peasant!"

_ "NO!"_ She started throwing plates at Alois while he threw forks and knives and spoons. Hannah couldn't breath and burst into laughter. "Elaine shoved the boy and they rolled on the floor in fury of fists and Alois bit Elaine's hand. "OUCH AL!" He pushed her off him and grabbed her head and slammed her face on the floor and locked Elaine's arm behind her back. She yelped in pain and stretched her behind Alois's head and kicked his face down. Elaine was nearly in a pretzel position. They both struggled along with the whole room full of laughter at their violence.

Elaine yanked him off her back and shoved his halfway across the room. She grabbed a random saber sword and threw it at the blonde boy. It slit his cheek and pierced the wall. "What the hell was that for-!?" Elaine ran at him with another saber. They clashed and fought with the sabers. Alois grew exhausted and Elaine kicked him his gut and he feel, coughing from the impact.

Hannah yelled like and Indian and broke the teapot on Elaine's head, knocking her out, and slammed her shoe's heal on Alois's neck pressure point, knocking his out too.

Hannah drew a bang behind her ear. "Thompson, please go get supplies to help clean up." She lifted Alois's unconscious body. Alois's coat was torn and his body was beat up with bruises and his gums were bleeding. Timber picked up Elaine, who was snoring with blood trailing from her nose and cuts on her face with a battered dress. They carried the duo upstairs. Ciel slowly clapped and drank the rest of his coffee-tea. Timber was nowhere to be found. Timber came from the kitchen and froze. "What in God's name happened here?" Cnturbury smirked. "You just missed Elaine and Alois's brawl." Timber whimpered. "I missed something good…"

_The following morning.~_

Elaine woke up with orange light coming from a window. She winced. "Ow. My arm.." She looked around and recalled last night. Alois leaned on the doorframe, glaring angrily. Elaine saw him and the color faded from her face. She gulped.

He walked over and tossed her an open envelope.

"You got mail peasant. This sister of yours will be here this afternoon."

Elaine jumped up off her bed. "KATYDID IS COMING TO VISIT! HORRAY!"

* * *

**I can't wait for you all to meet this trouble maker's sister Katydid!**

**R&amp;R**

**P.s Katydid's speech is very old fashioned. A true country girl I cant ell you that!**

**~Master Lique **


	8. Step 7: Elaine and Kate

Step 7: Elaine and Kate

"KATYDID IS COMING TO VISIT!" Elaine jumped with excitement. Alois felt as if his vocal cords had crumbled._ Another peasant? A little SISTER peasant!? Oh god. Elaine is already such a handful. She talked about how much her sister is like her! But with her _here_… Oh bloody hell. _Alois groaned and slouched "Why must I suffer like this?" the blonde whined. Elaine ran and forced the Trancy boy into a hug. "SHE'S COMING SHE'S REALLY COMING AL!" Elaine cried happily. "I, I see!" Alois tried and failed at meeting her excitement. He fell out of her grip and wiped his nightshirt.

"When will she be coming?"Alois asked. "Today!" Elaine shivered with more enthusiasm. Alois's hair became a mess and his eye twitched. "T-today?" he sulked. "No…" he kicked Elaine out of his room. "NO!" he yelled in the ginger's face and slammed his door. Claude unbuttoned his nightshirt and dressed him in his usual attire. The fusing boy stomped out of his room. "I'm not going to eat breakfast this morning-" Alois went pale. Hannah and the triplets were all sharing his morning meal of a fruit cake. He gritted his teeth. "Are you kidding me!?" He snatched the cake and dumped in out the window.

"NEVER EAT MY FOOD SLAVES!" Alois threw the plate on the floor. Elaine leaned her arm on his head. "What's the matter Al? Cat got your attitude this morning?" She smiled widely. Alois smacked her arm away. "Get away peasant!" Alois glared darkly. Elaine frowned. Thompson crossed his arms. "What an arrogant brat." he said. Timber nodded. "He wasted a good cake." Canterbury sighed. "And Claude does not like it when food is wasted." Claude appeared in the dining area, the mess of glass cleaned. "It is alright. Alois is just a bit stressed lately. Don't worry about it." Claude pushed up his glasses.

Elaine pouted. "He spoiled the good mood." Hannah rests a hand of her shoulder and whispers in the teen's ear. "Don't worry about it. We'll surely have a blast with your younger sister." Hannah smiled. Elaine half smiled back. "Thanks Hannah. You and the other three are the only ones that mostly understand me, aside form Katydid." Elaine said. Timber, Thompson and Canterbury whisper to each other. "Who is this Kate? I bet she'll leave a huge mess." Thompson said. "But she's younger than Elaine, yet Elaine got all her crazy childish tactics from her." Canterbury replied.

"But together, they could possibly burn the house down." Timber whispered back. "_Burn?_ Alois would be very furious if _that_ happened-"

"Speak up you three! I wanna listen!" Elaine butts herself between the three brothers, smiling. _How can she be seventeen-years-old when she can't even tie her own shoes?_ Timber sweatdrops. "We were discussing the matter of this _Kate_."

"No, Katydid. She doesn't like being called Kate. Aunty ALWAYS called her that when she was mad!" Elaine exclaimed. Thompson glares. "Well this conversation does not include girls so could you please-"

"Okay! Miss Hannah! Let's go do laundry together!" Hannah looks up. Before she can react, Elaine grabs her arm and runs off with Hannah.

_**-TIME SKIP-**_

"ALL OF YOU SERVANTS GET DOWN HERE **NOW**!" Alois roared from the main entrance. Claude stood next to him, waiting for the five others to get down stairs. "I'm coming!" Elaine said. Alois tapped his foot impatiently. As Elaime came running down the stairs, wearing her old attire from when she first came to the Trancy House. The only different was that her hair was in a neat braid, done by Hannah, who was wearing a similar dress but it looked rather Irish maiden material. Timer, Thompson and Canterbury come walking down, in their usual attire.

Alois tilts his head angrily. "What the hell are you all wearing?" Elaine stands next to Hannah. "I'm wearing the Katydid picked out for our mom to wear. This is _also_ my favorite dress." Elaine explained.

"I'm wearing one of Elaine's dressed. She showed me it yesterday while doing laundry." The maid nods. Alois facepalms. "You know what, I'll let this one slide. Next time, I'm _burning_ your shitty peasant clothes Elaine!"

A series of bangs is heard at the door. Canterbury and Timber open the double doors. A short girl with brown hair and green eyes walks in and trips on the carpet. "Oof!" she hits her chin. "Ouchies…" she whines and gets up. She looks up and sees Elaine and screams. "BIG SISTER IT'S YOU!" Alois covers his ears in pain as Katydid runs and tackles Elaine in a big hug. "I've missed you Elaine! How is it working here- *gasp* Oh it's the master!" katydid shakes Alois's hand violently. "I'm Katydid call me Katy, but not Kate! My mom called me that and only my MOM calls me that!" Katydid chirped.

Alois coughs. The short brown haired girl grins idiotically. "Nice to meet tah meecha!" Canterbury blushes lightly. "How did you get your hair this long?" he asked. She cocks her head. "I don't like it when my hair gets cut?" Ellana pats Katydid's head. "Isn't my cute sister just adorable! She plans to stay for three days!" Alois groans. "Nooo! I say NO!"

"But why?" Elaine pouts. "Because _you've_ already caused enough mischief! I don't need this other twerp to make things _twice_ as bad!" Alois yells. Claude nods. "It took a long time cleaning up the backyard and Ciel was not pleased during his stay." Elaine chuckles. "That's the _past_ this is the present now! I promise I'll keep a _good_ eye on her." she begs. Alois facepalms. "Fine. But if I find something broke, You _and_ Katydid will be kicked out!"

"Yay! Katy you can stay!" Hannah hugs Katy tightly, lifting her up. "Welcome to the Trancy Manor~" Hannah cheers. "Thanks boob lady!" Hannah's smile fades and she drops the twelve year old. "B-_boob... _monster?" her face turns red. Katydid giggles. "Your boobs are big, and I don't know your name!" her eyes shadow. "It's Hannah..."

"Oh miss Hannah! Nice to meet you." she smiles widely. "L-let me show you to your room." Katydid follows Hannah like a duckling. "Wow Alois's house is SUPER big! I could fit a million elephants here!" she kept talking loudly, here voice echoed loudly through the halls. Hannah puts in earplugs, giggling at the little girl's excitement. She opens a door to a decent looking room. Katydid pushes passed Hannah and jumps on the bed. "WEEE!"

"Don't jump Katy! Get down now!" Hannah pulls the girl off the bed. She pouts. "What was that for!?"

"You'll break the bed!"

Elaine sneaks around the house late at night, along with Katydid. She and Elaine planned to prank Claude in anyway possible, and a mess would have to be made. They hide behind pillars and under the stairs, snickering as they make their way to his room. They peek in his room. He lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling. They glance at each other and nod. Katydid whispers to a box of trained spiders. "Ambush. _Ambush of cuteness._" she releases tarantulas. They sneak away, giggling.

The servants, along with Katydid stand in a straight line, half awake, and Elaine was drooling, asleep on her feet. Claude walks out, covered in pink spiders. Katydid and Elaine see him and start laughing hard. Hannah giggles, and Timber, Canterbury and Thompson chuckle and snicker. "Stop laughing this instant! Who did this!?" Katydid raises her hand and Elaine's. "We did it~!" she announced. Alois's eye twitches angrily and he growls. Claude coughs. "I think these tarantulas are in love with me." Alois pulls at his hair, yelling. "I TOLD NOT TO CAUSE TROUBLE!"

"No~ You said don't _break_ anything. I just put spiders in Claude's room, all girls!" Katydid chirps. Claude listens to one of them.

"This one wants to date me."

* * *

**X'DD The end folks! Sorry for the late update. I tried posting as fast as possible, but I haven't been very inspired lately.**

**R&amp;R**

**~ Master Lique**


	9. Step 8: It'S Fun Being Reckless

Step 8: It's Fun To Be Reckless Sometimes

Claude walks into Alois's room early in the morning and opens the curtains. "Your Highness, it is time for you to wake up..." Alois's bed was empty. He heard water being poured in the bathroom. Claude walks in and sees Alois is the tub, washing himself. "Oh good morning Claude! You sure took a while to come get me up." he grabs a white fluffy towel and steps out of the tub. "Ah, I feel so refreshed today!~ Are the _servants_ up? And is that other pest gone yet?" Claude nods. "She was sent home yesterday, and I do believe we might have another chef..." Alois's eyes widen. "_Another!?_ Show me them!" he growls in rage. _I've had enough with Elaine already! Now I have MORE!?_ Claude bows and opens the door. A young woman with ginger and brown hair walks in, pushing a cart with his breakfast and morning tea.

"This mornin's tea is somethin' I ma'self made." she smiles, looking down and hands his a old fashioned looking India glass cup of apple cider scented tea. "What is this?" Alois sips it and gasps. "What is this flavor!? I have never tasted any of the sort!" She smiles again. "Ah said ah made it. It'sa Apple cider wi' cinnamon an' _brown suga'_ added, and a _secret_ ingredient. You breakfast is mini blue lobste' and french toast with handmade maple syrup with ingredients from North 'Merica." Alois nods. "You're from the lowest social class aren't you? You're English speech is terrible!" he spat and pours the rest of the hot tea on her head. She winces and hisses in pain. "Wha' was'sat for!?" she looks at him. Alois growls and smacks her. "Never look at your master! Learn proper English before-" the ginger woman slaps him back and Claude pulls her arm way. She holds a menacingly dark look on her face.

"I'm giving ya coal fer yer Chris'mas!" Elaine glares. "How dare you hit my sis like that!" Alois glares back. "I won't respect her until she learns how to talk properly..." the woman with brown-ginger hair stood over Alois, and pours a bucket of hot steaming water on him. Alois yells in pain. "AAAAAHH IT BURNS! You damn WIT-" she slams the bucket on his head. Claude catches Alois, before he feel over, and lifts the bucket off his head. "Your highness, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he sneers. "And who the hell is..." He pauses, looking at the woman, then at Elaine. "Y-you two..."

Elaine smiles. "She's my mother, Milly!" she gives the blonde master a smug look. Milly nods. "That's right! Are ya need ta learn yer manners if ya want respect 'round here lil' one!" Alois growls and gets up, about to kick her. She bows. He freezes. _What?_ Milly smiles. "If ya change yer act now, you could find yer'self a bride." she walks out of the dining hall, leaving a flustered Alois. Elaine giggles. "She always pressures me to find a husband too!" Alois blushes and punches Elaine in the face. "NO WAY!"

Elaine falls over. "What did I do!?"

_**EVENING**_

Alois sat in his office, reading a newspaper, with a cup of tea and vanilla coffee cake on a plate next to him. Elaine was sitting Japanese style on the floor, looking down. It was late in the evening, it would be midnight in 45 minutes. The office was silent, except for the ticking of the wall clock, and the shuffling on Aloiss newspaper. She yawns tiredly, and Alois shoots a glare at her. She jumps, wide awake. "Why am I sitting here? My legs are asleep!"

Alois rolls her eyes and sips his tea. "Just there like a good servant and shut up." Elaine sulks. Hannah, Timber, Canterbury, and Thompson were outside the door, peeking through the crack. Alois continued reading his newspaper. He sighs, and closes the newspaper, folding it. He stands up. Elaine wipes her eye, looking up. Alois stood over her. "Wanna go sneak some snacks from the kitchen?" Elaine stares up at him, shocked. _He's offering to rob the kitchen with me!? This is too suspicious! _Elaine nods slowly.

"Well?" he frowns. "Get up! We are leaving _now!_" Elaine yelps and jumps up. Hannah and the triplets panic and silently run down the hall, opposite of the kitchen. Alois pulls Elaine's hand, running out of his office, and to the dining hall. Elaine, who was staring at their hands, follows. "Why are you doing this?" she asks. Alois slows down, shrugging. "Because this is my house, and I can do what I want in my house." Elaine chuckles. "I've never heard of you doing this kind of stuff before!" Elaine races down the hall. Alois sprints after her. "Get back here you peasant maid!"

"Catch me if you can!" she teases the blond master. He smirks challengingly and runs next to her, shoving her. She grins and shoves him back. He ends up slipping and her grabs her shirt. They yell, falling down the flight of stairs that wasn't visible in the dark. They hugged each other, falling down the stairs. Elaine broke Alois's fall at the bottom. The breathes heavily, frightened. The look at each other and burst with laugher. "Your face was white as a ghost!" Elaine exclaimed. "Well YOU were clinging to me like a crab!" Elaine get up, pulling Alois up, and they make their way to the kitchen. I figure at the top of the stairs watches them, pushing his glasses up. His mouth cracks into a small smirk, and he walks down the hall. "They had better be lucky I chose not to punish them for sneaking food."

Alois and Elaine tiptoe to the kitchen. They peek inside and see that the kitchen is empty of any people. They nod toward each other and silently race to the food storage room. They open it and Elaine grabs a loaf of bread, raspberries, and a big bottle of milk. Alois looks around and grins, finding the cold room, and opens it. The storage room becomes chilly as he goes into the freezing cold cell, which was cooled by ice and cold water. He picks up a plate, which had a cake on it. "This is the carrot cake I came for. et's go." they close the ice cold door and door to the storage room, and make their way out of the kitchen, walking through the dining room, and up the long flight of stairs.

Alois pushes his bedroom door open with his foot. He sets the cake down and smirks. "Mission complete!" They high face, grinning at each other. Alois cuts two pieces off the cake and puts them on a napkin. Alois runs to the window and pushes the curtains over. The moon was bright and shining light in Alois's room. He sits on the window sill and stares out the window. "I've never done something so reckless in my life. I guess it's because you happen to be here." Elaine walks to the window sill and hands Alois his piece of cake, bowing. "Your cake, your high-"

"Drop it. No one's awake, so call me Alois now." Elaine looks up, surprised. "Okay, _your Shortness."_ a vein pops on the blond's forehead. "Don't push your luck _Elaine."_ Alois warns her. She giggles and sits next to him, eating her carrot cake. "This cake is super good!"

"Well, might as well eat the whole damn thing then!" he replies. Elaine goes to the table by the door and closes the door. She picks up the cake plate and sets in between she and Alois. She uses her fork and starts eating off the cake. Alois grabs his fork and takes a few bites and looks out the window again. "I think your mother is a kind lady... Her tea is amazing, even though she handmade it." Elaine nods. "My favorite tea is her Cocoa tea with hints of apple and cinnamon," Elaine says. "I wonder what spices she uses. Her tea are like magic on my tongue."

"Yeah," Alois replied. "I kind of felt the same." He looks at Elaine and sighs. "Pass me some bread." Elaine tears a piece of bread off the load and hands it to him. She opens the bottle of milk and gulps half of it down and hands him the bottle. "Thanks." he smiles and sips the milk, eating the bread. Elaine avoids eye contact, trying to be like a normal servant a little bit. An awkward silence fell in the room. Alois eats more cake and looks at Elaine. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I am being a loyal servant. And servants are not allowed to look at the master." she looks down nervously. Alois squeezes her cheeks and faces her to him. Elaine closes her eyes tightly. Alois frowns. "Look at me, Elaine." He lets go of her face and she rubs her red cheeks.

"Ow..." She opens her eyes. "Are you gonna gouge my eye out too?" Alois shakes his head. "Don't be stupid. I'm not gonna _hit_ you!" Elaine smiles. "Okay!" the ginger girl eats large bites from the cake and leans against the window. "I'm stuffed!" she exclaims. Alois looks at her, expressionless. Elaine glances at him. "Alo..." he lifts a strand of her ginger hair, entwining it with his finger. He gets up and stretches. "Get yourself to bed Elaine. We are going to be busy tomorrow!" Elaine gets up, blushing lightly. _What in the world was that!?_ "O-okay." Elaine looks down and walks out, taking the bread and remaining milk with her. She runs down the hall and into her small room. She falls on the bed and screams in the pillow. _That never happened!_ She thought. She stares at the ceiling.

"He touched... my _hair."_ she touches the hair that Alois touched. His expression looked... _eager?_ As if he was desiring something. _Desire ME!? No way!_ She yells in the pillow, kicking her legs. "Impossible, impossible!"

* * *

**(_ _) .zZ**

**–M.L**


	10. Step 9: RESPECT!

Step 9: RESPECT!

Elaine wound up staying up all night, thinking about Alois. His facial expression burned in her mind. Elaine's face flushed pink every time she closed her eyes. Elaine moans in pain, realizing that the sun was rising. She gets up and goes to her bathroom and brushes her teeth. She stares at the bags under her eyes, messy hair, and terrible expression in the mirror. "Oh my GOSH, what did I do to my face!?" she yells at the mirror. Elaine grabs a brush and forces it through her hair, wincing as hair was pulled out in the process.

Elaine was used to her hair being brushed that way. Her mother always struggled to detangle Elaine's hair, and even Katydid's, and her hair was far shorter than Elaine's. Elaine brushed her teeth, and washed her face after the long minutes of hair pulling, and brushing. She took a quick sponge bath, changed out of a towel, into her maid uniform, and rushed out of her room, but wound up bumping into Hannah. The redhead's face was squished between the senior maid's bosom. Hannah chuckles, and Elaine raises her surprised gaze. "Miss Hannah! Good morning!" Elaine grins. Hannah takes a step back, and bows.

"Good morning, Elaine." Elaine walks with Hannah down the hall, heading to the kitchen to help with breakfast. As they made their way down the stairs, Claude stood at the bottom of the stairs, and his piercing gold gaze fell on Elaine. "Elaine," he began. Elaine rushes down the stairs, and salutes. "Y-yessir!" "I need to speak to you, privately." Claude walks out to the garden. Hannah lightly pushes her shoulder. "Don't worry, Claude won't bite." Elaine nods, and jogs after Claude. Claude was picking a few dead flowers from the bushes. He looks up, and tosses the dead flowers on the ground.

"What is it, Claude?"

"Your attitude has a approved, hasn't it?" Elaine nods slowly. She only spoke differently because she did not want to make Alois upset, because it "bored" her. Claude continues. "There was a whole cake, bread and _milk_ missing from the storage. Might you know anything about this, Elaine?" He pushes his glasses up to the roof of his nose. Elaine gulps. _He's on to me! _Elaine's thoughts panic, and she couldn't think of response. Claude shakes his head. "You are awfully silent, Elaine. You know who stole the food, _don't_-"

"Alois and I took them! La-last night…?" Elaine flinches. Claude cracks small, almost not visible, smile. "I was expecting you to lie, Elaine." Elaine stiffens. "... EH!?" Elaine jolts, deadpanning. "You knew!?" Claude nods. "I was _watching_ you both. Do you really think that sneaky little thieves could get passed me?" Elaine sulks, and Claude rests his gloved hand on her head. "Quit your sulking. I won't punish you, but if this happens again, you're sleeping outside!"

* * *

"... That's what he told me." Elaine finished, after explaining to Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber what Claude spoke to her about. They nod, and Canterbury speaks up. "I think Claude fancies you." Thompson's eyebrows raise in slight surprise. "But wouldn't that be a bad thing?" Thompson replies. Timber shrugs. "Canterbury, you lie. Claude would not try to do an amatuer like Elaine." Elaine chops his head with a newspaper. "It'd be great if you three would stop talking like I'm NOT here!" The three brother looks at her. "You were still here?" Canterbury asks. "You were so tiny, we hardly saw you anymore." Timber added. A vein pops on Elaine's forehead. "Alright that's-"

"YOU THREE!" Alois marches to the squad of four, and the triplets fall silent, stepping away. Alois shoots a glare at Elaine. "My office. NOW!" Elaine jumps at the sound of his raising voice. "Y-yes, Sir!" Alois returns to his office, Elaine following far behind._ What is angry about this time? Did he notice that I broke a China plate again? Wait, I forgot to wipe the windows this morning! Oh no oh NO–_

"Strip." Elaine looks up, suddenly in his office. Alois sits in his seat, which was in front of his desk. He shoots a glare. "Strip! NOW!" Elaine backs away. "W-what? I'm not taking my clothes off!" Alois holds his dark stare, and Elaine sighs, and lightly kicks her shoes off. She unbuttons her top, and takes it off, revealing her corset, which covered her small breasts. "Uh, i-is this enough?" Elaine looks down, flushed red. Alois narrows his eyes. "Remove the shirt you buffoon." Elaine slides her skirt down her legs, and it falls to her ankles. She now stood, wearing a Fudoshi, and stockings that reached her thighs. She blushes more. "I-is enough now?" Alois stands from his seat, and walks toward her. Elaine stiffens, ready to punch him if he tried to assault her. Instead of what Elaine feared, Alois rests his head on Elaine's chest, slowly untying the strings of her corset. Elaine gulps, feel the corset come loose, and slip off.

"H-hey!" Elaine covers her chest. "D-don't look there!" Alois smiles. "You're just too beautiful _not_ to look at," he says, catching Elaine by surprise. "E-excuse me?" Alois grabs her hair, and forces her lips against his. Elaine's face flushes redder than before, and she kicks him into his desk. He coughs, and Claude walks in. "Young Mas–"

"YOU LOOK AWAY TOO!" Elaine flies a kick at him, and races out of the room. "You monster! That was my first kiss! My first kiss stolen by a little braaaaat!" Elaine runs to her room, and slams the door, locking it. She slumps down on her bed, leaning on her elbows, hands covering her face. Elaine began to cry. "That jerk. . . what a jerk!"

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is super short. I know :( I've been dead for a while now. Damn... I've been feeling gloomy this week. :^) _Good for me._**


End file.
